


Boredom Sucks

by Argxntxm



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boredom, Crack, boredom makes one do stupid shit, deodorant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argxntxm/pseuds/Argxntxm
Summary: Boredom is the worst feeling ever, especially when you're not allowed to leave your home because everyone is supposed to believe you're dead or have left town. So you end up doing stupid shit, like say, licking deodorant to see if it really does take moisture out of your tongue. Akira is bored, Futaba is an enabler, and Morgana thinks this is a bad idea.





	Boredom Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me explain this stupid ass idea.  
> A few years ago my mother heard on either tv or read online that if you lick deodorant it will draw all the moisture out of your tongue. For some reason, she kept this knowledge and one day when she was home alone and bored she remembered it and decided to give it a try. So she got a new stick of deodorant and licked it. Load and behold that it does exactly what she had heard. And she tells me that story about every six or so months.  
> She told it to me again when someone brought it up because my mother does stupid shit and I was like 'You gotta be really bored to do something like that' and somehow this idea came to me.  
> This is set after Sae's Palace and after Akechi tried to kill Akira. When he's stuck inside and can't really do anything until night.

Boredom often caused people to do several harmful and stupid things. History was full of people coming up with stupid and crazy things to do just to overcome boredom and Akira was one of those people.

  
When he and the others thought it would be a good plan to fake his death they hadn’t thought of one thing: what was he supposed to do while he stayed in the attic and not get seen? He felt like it was a big oversight. He should have planned ahead for it.

  
The others did come by after school and hang out and Futaba did entertain him during the day. And he was allowed to go out at night if he was careful. People were supposed to believe he had gone back home or, if they were police, that he was dead. So with that added on he felt more antsy and bored than usual. Normally he hadn’t minded spending some time in the attic that he lived, but just knowing he wasn’t allowed to be as free as he had previously been just made it worse.

  
So that was what led him to sit in the attic at noon with Futaba and Morgana intently watching him as he held a freshly bought stick of deodorant in hand. Not having anything to do he was desperate for stimulation. Anything to break the boredom he had been suffering from. So when he had stumbled upon a few videos on the internet of people licking deodorant his interest was piqued. Of course, Futaba, being the only other one that didn’t go to school, hear about it she had, of course, egged him on to do it. Morgana had been quite adamant that he shouldn’t do something so stupid and maybe dangerous. Of course, Akira was sure it wouldn’t be too dangerous. You put it directly on your skin. It wasn’t like he was going to eat it.

  
“I’ll give you one hundred yen if you give it a long hard lick!”,Futaba was staring with glee.

  
Akira shook his head at the phrase, knowing she had meant the double entendre, “How about just a simple lick?”

  
Futaba frowned for a split second. It was gone as quickly as it came. “I’ll give you seven hundred yen if you eat it!”

  
“Please don’t eat it.”,Morgana groaned. The cat was making it pretty clear that he wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up watching this situation. He could walk off, but it was probably worrying for the leader that made him stay.

  
“I’m not eating it.”,Akira looked between the two, again watching Futaba frown and proceeded to ignore her groan. His eyes went back to the deodorant.

  
Chalky white, unscented deodorant. He was glad he had an extra unused stick and hadn’t made Futaba or one of the others go out and get him another one. He was sure if the hacker had been in charge of it she would have bought some weird shit. With colors and flavors and textures. He was only doing this once.

  
“Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

  
“I’m not scared of a stupid stick of deodorant.”  
“Then lick it already!”

  
“I hope Sojiro doesn’t hear you. That’s the last thing I need.”

  
“Just do it already!”

  
Akira huffed and quickly took a long lick of the deodorant. It tasted awful for one. The taste was chalky and soapy, just like he expected it to be. Not only that but he felt all the moisture in his tongue just disappear. It was unpleasant and uncomfortable and he quickly dropped the deodorant as he leaped from the bed to rush down to the cafe to get something, anything, to drink.

  
As he rushed down the stairs at full speed, not really paying mind to Futaba’s hysterical laughing. He ran to the small little kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and filled it with water. As soon as it was filled he chugged it down, wanting moisture back. He drank a few glasses like that before he finally felt a bit better.

  
“Do I want to know what this was about?”

  
The teen turned around to see Sojiro, a newspaper in hand lowered and an amused look on his face. He then took notice of the cafe, worried that he might have scared or confused any customers that may have been enjoying their time. Thankfully the cafe was empty.

  
“He licked deodorant!”,Futaba’s voice rang out as she came down the stairs, still laughing and wiping tears from her face. Morgana was at her heels, shaking his head as he looked at Akira.

Sojiro let out a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I knew I didn’t want to know.”

  
“Well, now you know, if you ever get curious about it, it’s a terrible idea.”,Akira got another glass of water, “Horrible. Tastes terrible. It’s still in there.” He made a face of pure disgust before taking another gulp of water and swishing it in his mouth before spitting it out into the sink.

Morgana leaped onto one of the chairs by the counter, “Well, did it work?”

  
Futaba leaned on the counter as she watched Akira down another glass of water, this time finally done with it and cleaning it, “And!? Well!?”

  
Then teen glanced at them over his shoulder as he cleaned the glass, “I think me running down the stairs like that should have been pretty clear.” He put the glass back where it belonged. Once done he walked over to stand behind the counter with Sojiro, “Why don't you try it out to see for yourself?"


End file.
